


The Things Unsaid

by the_gay_sea_witch



Series: An Altmer's Tale [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Pining, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_sea_witch/pseuds/the_gay_sea_witch
Summary: When Mercer comes back alone, Brynjolf fears the worst





	The Things Unsaid

"Rixa is dead." Mercer stated simply upon his return.

My eyes widened and my blood ran cold. I could feel the colour drain from my face.

"...what?" I whispered, my wide eyes staring into the cold, stern grey ones of my leader.

"She's dead." He repeated, as if it was an annoyance to state it again.

"How?!" I replied hysterically.

"Karliah killed her. You know how good a shot that girl was, I barely made it out of their myself." Mercer answered, pushing past me.

My head was spinning. There was no way she could be dead. She was powerful, she could have healed herself. I ran a shaking hand through my hair.

Without thinking, I turned tail and ran out of the cistern.

He's playing some sick joke on me, that's all. I told myself as I ran to The Bee and Bard.

I flew into the inn, causing a large bang as the door made contact with the wall. All heads turned in my direction but I didn't notice them. I was after one person and she wasn't here. I swallowed before turning and running to the stables. I pushed the gates open, almost hitting a guard in my hurry.

"Rixa isn't here either!" I mumbled to myself as I looked around the stables.

Where else could she be?! The Guild is her home; she has nowhere else to go! I frantically thought to myself.

I began to pace, trying to think of all the places she could possibly be.

Rixa would never leave when the Guild was in this state... Karliah is an amazing shot, if Mercer said she killed Rixa then...

I felt a fire start to burn inside myself. I had to get away. I made it all the way to the lake before I had to stop. I threw back my head, eyes trained on the heavens.

"HOW COULD YOU BE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" I shouted, not caring who could hear me.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO BE A HERO, IS THAT IT?!" I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA THAT WAS, I'LL BE SURE TO ADD IT TO MY LIST OF THINGS NOT TO DO!!!" I lowered my head.

"If I hadn't recruited you, you would still be alive." I slowly sank to my knees, "You'd still be alive and I would not be mourning you. But then I would have never met you..." I trailed off. I let out a shaky breath.

"There's so many things I wish I had said. But I was afraid, afraid something like this would happen... I suppose there is nothing stopping me from saying them now." My vision began to blur, the tears becoming too much for me to hold back.

"You are- "I shook my head, “were one of the most skilled thieves I have ever had the privilege of meeting. And you weren't even trying; it all came so naturally to you. On top of that, you were also the most beautiful lass to ever grace my life.” 

I took in a deep breath to try and keep my voice steady. Tears began to flow from my eyes, down my cheeks, and fall from my jaw to my knees.

"You always managed to brighten a room, you could make anyone laugh, even Sapphire… you were my responsibility, my student… and I failed you. I loved you more deeply than I have ever loved anything in my life... Gods, why did you have to go?" I finally broke, my head falling into my hands as sobs shook my body.

 

It was dawn when I picked myself off the ground and stumbled back to the cistern. The streets were empty, except for the guards that were patrolling them. When I finally returned, all the thieves were asleep. I was glad about this; I didn't need them pestering me with questions right now. Without stopping, I made my way to the Ragged Flagon.

The barkeeper was still asleep so I dropped a few septims on the counter before grabbing a bottle of mead. I made my way to a table in a dark corner, where I could drink in peace.

Soon drinking was all I was doing. The drunken haze kept her away, mostly.

A full week went by, or so I was told when Delvin slid into the seat next to mine.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Bryn... She wouldn't want this." Delvin said softly. Leave it to Delvin to figure out how I feel before I do.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears that were once again threatening to spill from my bloodshot eyes. My brow furrowed with the effort. Delvin's hand firmly grabbed my shoulder, trying his best to comfort me. When I was sure I wouldn't cry, I opened my eyes to stare back at Delvin. I looked away from his gaze but nodded. In the corner of my eye, I could see Delvin do the same.

I slowly stood, swaying when I made it to my feet. No one looked at me as I stumbled past them and back into the cistern. I made it to my bed and collapsed on top of it. I slept for two days and when I woke up, I still had a slight hangover. Two days and one health potion later, I was functioning as close to normal as I could be while still in mourning.

 

Almost two weeks after Rixa's death, word came that two strangers were making their way through the Rat Way. One of the strangers matched the description of Karliah. The other had their face covered with a hood, but was female. All the thieves gathered in the cistern. Delvin and I were down the hall from the door. He was trying to keep me calm, but all I wanted to do was cut that bitch down.

The door creaked open and Karliah and the other stranger, who was wearing Thieves Guild armor, walked in. It took everything in me not to run down that hall and cut off that Dunmer's head. They both noticed us, weapons drawn ready for a fight. The hooded figure gestured at Karliah, who nodded. She stepped forward, Karliah following behind her. Though I couldn't see past her hood, I could tell the tall figure was watching me. She slowly reached up, her hands grasping her hood. In one smooth motion, she pulled it back and revealed who she was.

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut, the air in my stomach coming out in a huff. Relief took over my body, making it difficult to hold up my dagger. Those emeralds never left my gaze. Rixa, my beautiful lass, was coming back from the dead.

She stopped in front of Delvin and I, Karliah walking out from behind her. For a split second, I remembered there was a murderer in our midst, but that thought was swept away when my lass smiled at me.

"Lass...how?" I finally said.

"Karliah saved me after Mercer tried to kill me." Rixa replied, glancing over to the Dark Elf.

"Mercer told me that she killed you, shot you with an arrow." Mercer lied to us? He tried to kill her? I was suddenly very glad the Guild Master wasn't here.

"Oh she shot me alright," she chuckled, "the tip was coated with a paralysis, one that slowed down my heart and stopped me from bleeding out after Mercer stabbed me." At mentioning the stabbing, her hand landed on a spot next to her abdomen. Karliah jumped in here.

"He did that and more. Mercer has been stealing from the Guild for years." She stated. My eyes trailed from Rixa's to hers.

"What proof do you have of this?" I asked, sliding my dagger into its sheath.

“Gallus’s journal.” She replied, pulling said book from her bag.

“Let me see that.” I said, taking the worn book into my hands. I ran my hand over the strange seal on the cover before opening it. I suddenly realize why Gallus wanted me to learn the Falmer language. His journal was encoded using it. My eyes scanned the yellowed pages quickly.

“No, this can’t…but this is Gallus’s journal…Karliah…I’m so sorry.” I finally said, looking back at her.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Mercer lied to us all.” She replied, her amethyst eyes staring into mine. I slowly nodded, then turned towards the vault. All the thieves followed in a large group.

Delvin was confused, as he should be. We all were, but we had to see. The vault was opened and to our horror, it was all true. Vex was ready to rip him apart. Delvin informed me that Mercer had left a few days ago, while I was sleeping, and hadn’t returned. There was only one way to know where he was going, we needed to break into his house. I turned to Rixa, who appeared to already know what I was planning. A smirk curled onto her face, standing at her full height. She could do this.

“His house is heavily guarded,” I began, “with mercenaries. Your best bet of getting in is using his escape route.” She nodded.

“Right. I’ll be back, don’t wait up for me.” She smiled confidently, turning to leave, but I caught her. Rixa looked at my hand that was gently curled around her wrist before meeting my gaze. I studied her face, she studies mine.

“Be careful, okay?” I finally said. Rixa nodded, the smallest smile crossing her face. I let go of her wrist and my dear lass ran off.


End file.
